2017 Race of Champions
The 2017 Race of Champions will take place in Miami, Florida on January 22, during the 2017 Australian Open. Confirmed participants Nations Cup * - Juan Pablo Montoya * - Tony Kanaan * - Alexander Rossi * - Ryan Hunter-Reay * - Petter Solberg * - Tom Kristensen * - Sebastian Vettel * - Felipe Massa BATC Cup ;AFC * Arcanine (all) * Bindi Irwin (all) * Iggy Azalea (all) * Wario (all) * Entei (all) * Liu Rui (all) * Shawn Johnson (all) * Allen Ford (all) * Joltik (all) * Apolo Anton Ohno (all) * Ken Sugimori (all) * Kristi Yamaguchi (all) * Kommo-o (all) * David Intee (all) * Earn Surattikan (all) * Earnkwan Waranya (all) * Mike Piromporn (all) * Monkan Kankoon (all) * Phai Pongsatorn (all) * Raikou (all) * Suicune (all) * Tai Orathai (all) * Takkatan Chonlada (all) ;CAF * ;CONCACAF * Cameron Mathison (all) * Fennekin (all) * Genesect (all) * Laurie Hernandez (all) * Nidoking (all) * Nidoqueen (all) * Willow Shields (all) * Magearna (all) ;CONMEBOL * Aggron (all) * Sceptile (all) * Edson Bindilatti (all) * Larvesta (all) * Weavile (all) * CDLA (all) * Rowlet (all) * Dragonair (all) * Dratini (all) * Shakira (all) * Dialga (all) * Drew Lachey (all) * Giratina (all) * Palkia (all) * Abomasnow (all) * Haxorus (all) * Martin Alvaro (all) * Muk (all) * Snover (all) * Jennifer Lopez (all) * Priscilla Presley (all) * Venusaur (all) ;UEFA * Metagross * Beartic * Dragonite * Hines Ward * Ueli Kestenholz * Gilles Marini * Joey Fatone * Pee Saderd * Beedrill * Mario Lopez *Thailand participants is only ones that qualified in เล่าสู่หลานฟัง (including Raikou and Suicune). **It doesn't include ones not involved (ex. Got Jakraphan and Pee Saderd, the latter is Russian) *UEFA is sending only seeds from men's singles of 2016 Swiss Open; but the other ones unseeded is also in the cup. Other UEFA participants There is a cup for other UEFA participants. Album The album will be released in 2017 due to a show policy that because the album artwork featured Russian Pee Saderd; the albums in his Thailand music label Grammy Gold were postponed from October/November to 2017. Due to the huge number of IndyCar drivers, Eldstar offered to write a special album for the 11 seeds from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles that participated at the 2016 Swiss Open special album. Surprisingly, the same languages for the songs in the album are English and Thai; from the 2016 Swiss Open special album. Once again, the languages are the same for the 11, but Thai language vocals from Pee Saderd meant the Thai language was used in the album. Trivia *Andretti Autosport teammates Pee Saderd and Metagross are confirmed for the event for only the ones involving IndyCar drivers. **Metagross is because it will spend time with it's evolutions watching it's countryman Alexander Rossi participate. **Pee Saderd is because he will spend time in the event between the 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona Tennis Championship and owning Takkatan Chonlada's 9th album plus Pai Pongsatorn's 10th album.